Journey To The Dragon Realms
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto had a plan to conquer every realms that they known. It's up to Spyro, Hunter and their new ponies friends to stop them.
1. Master Plan

The crossover story between Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 1 Master Plan

The night time at Dragon Realms in Dragon Village...

"Everyone are sleeping. We must move!"Said Middle Gnorc

"I'm scare Gobber!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooter (Change from Gnorc Archer)

"No worry Kab! Me and Bone got your back!"Said Gobber

"All we have to do is get the key from that Professor guy, go to the Grand Central Station between Dimensions,

find the portal to go to a world of Equestria and-"Said Huge Gnorc

"Be quite!"Said Middle Gnorc and he run to House of the Professor with his men.

"Now. You shoot a hook!"Said Middle Gnorc

"Yes sir Commander!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooter and he's put a hook into his musket and shoot to the key that dropped on the table.

"Good! Now pull it out! But slowly! Understand?"Asked Commander and the Gnorc Sharpshooter start to slowly pull

the hook that has a key with it out from the House of the Professor.

"Got it!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooter and he's give the key to the Commander.

"Now let's go! Can come now!"Said Commander and another Huge Gnorc run to support him with another two Gnorc Sharpshooters.

"Let's go!"Said Commander and he's run to the Grand Central Station between Dimensions with his men.

Later at the Grand Central Station between Dimensions...

"Unlock the door!"Said Commander and Huge Gnorc use the key that the Commander got to unlock the door.

"Umm... Commander... which one is a way to Equestria?"Asked Huge Gnorc

"Look at the plate on the portals!"Said Commander

"Yes sir!"Said Everyone and they all start to looking for a portal to go to Equestria.

10 Minutes Later...

"Sir! I think I found it!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooter

"Very good! Now we have work to do."Said Commander and he's pull out his sword.

"Are you with me Gnorc Warroirs?!"Asked Commander

"Yes sir!"Said Everyone

"Charge!"Said Commander and he's point his sword to the portal and lead everyone into the portal.

In Somewhere in Canterlot...

"We did it!"Said Huge Gnorc

"Time to go to the palace."Said Commander and he's run with his men to the Royal Palace.

At the Royal Palace...

"I can't believe Princess Celestia let me in charge about the Promenade!"Said Twilight

"And you did so well Twilight."Said Rarity

"Oh yeah! This Promenade is... SOOOOOO... AMAZING!"Shouted Pinkie Pie and she's start to jumping around.

"Pinkie Pie stop that!"Said Rainbow Dash and Pike Pie stop to jumping around.

"Thanks for the apples and everything that made from apples of you and your family Applejack."Said Twilight

"Everything for you Twi."Said Applejack

Outside of the Royal Palace...

"Understood right?"Asked Commander

"So what're you waiting for? Go to and climb to her room!"Said Commander and one of the Gnorc Sharpshooter start to climb up on the tower.

"The rest of you with me!"Said Commander and he's go to the front door with his men.

Inside the Royal Palace...

"You did so well my faithful student."Said Celestia

"Thank you Princess Celestia."Said Twilight

"Umm... did anypony see Princess Luna yet?"Asked Spike

"She's make up herself in her room Spike. No thing to worry about."Said Celestia

"BANG!"

The door of the Royal Palace was opened by the Commander and his Gnorc Warroirs and they run in and causing the panic.

"Whoever you are. You can't ruined my Promanade!"Said Twilight and she's run with Rarity and Applejack to fight the Gnorc Warroirs.

"Stop right there! Me and this guy have muskets!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooter and they both aim their guns to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"Let them go!"Said Applejack

"Or I will-"Said Rainbow Dash

"Will do what?"Asked Commander and he's show that he holds Princess Celestia in his arm and rob his sword at her neck.

"Princess Celestia!"Said Twilight

"Nobodies move if I didn't order!"Said Commander

"You win! Just now!"Said Twilight then she's kick at foot of the Huge Gnorc and his hammer is swing in the air

and Rainbow Dash fly to kick it to face of the Commander.

"OUCH!"Said Commander and he's release Princess Celestia from his arm.

"KILL THEM!"Said Commander and the Gnorc Shaprshooters start to aim at Twilight and Applejack but Princess Celestia

shoot energy beam from her horn to them and they both float hit at the wall.

"OUCH!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooters

"Okay you bug bad guys! Prepare to get hurt!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's fly the Huge Gnorcs and prepare to kick them

but they use their hammers hit her and she's float away and land on Applejack. Princess Celestia shoot energy beam to them

and using her power to carry them up and throw to the Commander.

"OUCH!"Said Commander and later his men pulls him up.

"Retreat!"Said Commander and he's escape from the Royal Palace along with his men.

"Who are those guys?"Asked Twilight

"The Gnorcs."Said Celestia

"The Gnorcs? What are Gnorcs?"Asked Rarity

"I'll explain later. Now on, I have important work to do."Said Celestia

In the Alley...

"Got what did Master Gnasty and Ripto request?"Asked Commander

"Of course!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooter and he's show them the chained up Princess Luna.

"This will be an interesting trip for you princess."Said Commander and he's walk into the portal along with his men and brings Princess Luna with them.


	2. Land Of The Dragons

The crossover story between Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 2 Land Of The Dragons

At Canterlot in the Royal palace, after cleared the messed that was caused by the Gnorcs,

Princess Celestia starts to tell the story about the Gnorcs and the world that was ruled by the Dragons to Twilight and her friends.

"I don't believe this!"Said Rainbow Dash

"There is no way that these 'Gnorcs' can be so powerful like that!"Said Twilight

"So... Princess Celestia. How do we follow them to the Land of the Dragons?"Asked Spike

"By using you."Said Celestia

"What?!"Asked Spike

"Wait! Princess... are you gonna say-"Asked Twilight

"I found egg of Spike a few years ago in the Everfree Forest."Said Celestia

"So... I came from the Land of the Dragons?!"Asked Spike

"WOO-HOO! Spike is come from another realm! I would like to see it!"Shouted Pinkie Pie

"Follow your instinct Spike. Let it lead you to the way to the Land of the Dragons."Said Celestia

"As you said Princess Celestia."Said Spike

"Wait! Did anypony see Princess Luna show up?"Asked Applejack

"Oh no!"Said Twilight and she's realize what just happened.

"The attacked was just the front!"Said Twlight

"What do you mean?"Asked Rarity

"That's mean one of those Gnorcs had kidnapped Princess Luna with them!"Said Twilight

"For sure first. We must go to her room."Said Rainbow Dash and Princess Celestia lead everyone to Princess Luna's bedroom and go inside.

"Oh no!"Said Fluttershy

"I can't believe that this was happened!"Said Applejack

"Without my sister. Equestria won't have night forever!"Said Celestia

"No night forever?!"Asked Pinkie Pie

"That means we can't sleep right?!"Asked Rarity

"How did you gonna sleep when the sun still upon the sky?"Asked Spike

"I have no idea."Said Rarity

"No more time to waste. We must go!"Said Twilight

Later in Everfree Forest...

"Are you sure that your instinct led you in the right place?"Asked Twilight

"Trust me girls."Said Spike and he's see something glowing.

"Did you girls see that?!"Asked Spike

"Of course we see it!"Said Rainbow Dash

"That must be the portal!"Said Fluttershy

"Let's get in!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's run into the portal.

"Pinkie Pie no!"Said Applejack and she's run follow her with the other into the portal. Then, the portal close.

In the Dragon Realms in the Woods...

"This place is so amazing!"Said Twilight

"Let's go check around!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's run off from the group to looking around.

"Pinkie Pie don't-"Said Applejack

"She never lesson to anypony."Said Rainbow Dash, meanwhile Pinkie Pie run into a cave that lead her to a separate ways.

"Okay... which one?"Asked Pinkie Pie and she's look both of right road and left road.

"I like right way."Said Pinkie Pie and she's run to the right road and go into another cave

and then she's accident run hit a metal gate that is locked from inside.

"OUCH!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's see a fat bear walk to the gate to unlock it.

"Who are you?"Asked Fat Bear

"My name is Pinkie Pie and you?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"Moneybags."Said Moneybags and he's unlock the gate.

"Pinkie Pie!"Said Spike and he and the other ponies come after her.

"How did you found me?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"Just follow your trial."Said Applejack

"Who is this guy?"Asked Twilight

"The name is Moneybags. Come in please."Said Moneybags and he's let the ponies and Spike go inside.

"Welcome to Dragon Village."Said Moneybags


	3. For The Dark Gems

The crossover story between Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 3 For The Dark Gems!

Next day in Dragon Village ay Moneybags Store...

"Time to wak up now!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's wake the rest of her friends up.

"So... where're breakfast?"Asked Fluttershy

"Moneybags are prepared them for us!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's run out from the store.

"AH! Finally you girls are wake up."Said Moneybags and he's serve them the pancakes.

"Pancakes! I like pancakes!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's eat her pacake whole with one bite.

"Pinkie Pie!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Sorry!"Said Pinkie Pie

"I don't mind her."Said Moneybags and he's heard the two familair voices from the cave.

"They're back!"Said Moneybags

"Who's back?"Asked Applejack

"Spyro!"Said Ember

"Finally!"Said Bandit and he's run with Ember to the gate.

"Who's Spyro?"Asked Twilight

"Don't you heard of him?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"You knew him?"Asked Twilight

"No I don't. HEHEHEEE!"Laughed Pinkie Pie

"I'm wonder what he looks like!"Said Rarity and she's imagine about a muscular green dragon that can pick up the mountain.

"AHHHH! He must be so dreamy!"Said Rarity

"Rarity are you okay?"Asked Spike

"Now I have to prepare a sheep for my dear friend Spyro and his friends."Said Moneybags and he's walk back into the store.

Then a Purple Dragon come across the gate of Dragon Village with his friends that is Humanoid Cheetah and a Dragonfly.

"Do you think that's him?"Asked Fluttershy

"He looks smaller that I thought!"Said Rarity

"Watch out! They're coming this way!"Whisper Twilight and Spy and his friends walk to Store of Moneybags.

"Hey Moneybags! Have any sheep for us?"Asked Hunter and he's drop a pocket of jewels on the table.

"HUNTER!"Shouted Bianca and she's run to her him.

"Hi Bianca my love."Said Hunter

"I miss you so much!"Said Bianca

"Hey me and Spyro just go fix problem between Fredneck Frog and the natives of the Crocovile Swamp."Said Hunter

"Speaking about him..."Said Spyro and he's look at Fredneck Frog that drinking a wine and eat Fried Worms under the tree.

"So... who are these lovely lady horses?"Asked Hunter

"We all came from Equestria to searching for Princess Luna."Said Twilight

"She was kidnapped by the freaky guys that are Gnorcs!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Impossible! I'm defeated them many times! How did Gnasty still working on like this?!"Asked Spyro

"Gnasty?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"Gnasty Gnorc. One of Spyro's nemesises."Said Hunter

"Where he uis?! I wanna kick butt of that big ugly dude!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Currently don't know."Said Hunter

"Why did Gnasty do anything like this? That sounds not like him after all."Said Spyro

At Unknown Location...

"Time to wake up! Sleeping Beauty!"Said Commander and he's splash a water on Princess Luna

"AHHH!"Screamed Luna when the water splashing on her.

"Who are you?!"Asked Luna

"I am just a Commander of the Gnorc Army!"Said Commander

"I demand you release me from this chain! NOW!"Said Luna

"You're not in position to order anyone princess!"Said Commander

"Because that was our job!"Said Gigantic Green Gnorc and he's show with three dinosaur-like creatures.

"My name is Gnasty Gnorc and these are my charming partners Ripto and his Riptocs!"Said Gnasty

"What did you want from me?"Asked Luna

"Your power of night! Princess Luna!"Said Ripto

"For what?! Worlds Domination?!"Asked Luna

"For the Dark Gems! AHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"Laughed Ripto


	4. Encounters The Thieves!

The crossover story between Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 4 Encounters The Thieves!

At Unknown Location...

"Where am I?!"Asked Luna

"In our home! Deep in the jungle!"Said Ripto

"Now... how do we get her power?"Asked Gnasty

"Pashion my friend Gnasty. We need to bring the Dark Gems here first!"Said Ripto

"But it's far on the other side of the jungle!"Said Gnasty

"So we have to worry! And you two guarding her! Understand?!"Asked Ripto

"Yes sir!"Said Gulp and Crush

"Good."Said Ripto and he's walk with Gnasty and the Gnorc Warriors to the Mine of the Dark Gems.

15 Minutes Later...

"Hey why don't you rest for while?"Asked Luna

"Don't try to trick us princess."Said Crush

"We're smarter than you see?"Asked Gulp

"Oh really? And do you know how to using a chain?"Asked Luna

"Of course we know!"Said Crush

"Show me please."Said Luna

"Wait a minute! You tricking us to release you!"Said Gulp

"Oh darn!"Said Luna and she's shoot energy beam from her horn to them.

They both float out from the cave and fall down from the cliff.

"Easier than I thought!"Said Luna and she's release herself from the chain by her power.

"Now time to go!"Said Luna and she's run out from the cave and see a vast jungle that inhabits by Dinosaurs.

"WOW! This place is huge! And vast!"Said Luna

"The prisoner has escape!"Said Club Riptoc and he's run with another two to catch Luna.

"Time for an action!"Said Luna and she's run to hit them with her horn.

In Dragon Village...

"Do you think this Gnasty guy team up with someone?!"Asked Pinkie Pie

"He must. The Gnorcs are kind of untelligent. They're not high-tech as we are."Said Hunter

"So... who will be crazy enough to help those freaks?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Ripto!"Said Spyro

"Ribbon?"Asekd Pinkie Pie

"No! It's Ripto! One of my enemy!"Said Spyro

"How much enemies that you have?"Asked Applejack

"The Thieves are coming!"Said Mrs. Shoutfire and she's run to hide in her nursery.

"Thieves?!"Asked Twilight and then the Thieves are riding the magic carpets into the Dragon Village.

"Those are Thieves?!"Asked Applejack

"Give us your gems!"Said Blue Thief

"You heard my leader! Give us your gems!"Said Red Thief

"You won't get anything!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's fly to kick them but a Yellow Thief use his Arabian Sword rob at her neck.

"If you dare to do that again! Your head will be not on shoulder!"Said Yellow Thief and he's grab Rainbow Dash at her neck.

"Let her go!"Said Twilight

"And who do you think you are?"Asked Blue Thief

"Princess Twlight Sparkle of Equestria! And I demand you to let my friend go!"Said Twilight

"Aww...! What're you gonna do princess? Orders your guards to arrest us?"Asked Red Thief

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"Laughed The Thieves

"You... have cross... the line!"Said Twilight and she's fly to hit the Blue Thief but he's move his magic carpet up

and she's run to hit at the tree instead.

"I-I'm... okay."Said Twilight

"Hey! No ones hurt my best friend!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's run to the Red Thief with Applejack

but the Yellow Thief throw Rainbow Dash to hit them.

"So... what wanna be next to get hurt?"Asked Blue Thief and Rarity and Fluttershy run to hide behind Moneybags with Spike.

"That's enough for you jerks!"Said Spyro

"Spyro and Hunter?! Here?!"Asked Blue Thief and he's turn to look at Spyro and Hunter.

"Fly away for your life!"Said Red Thief and he's ride his magic carpets with the Blue and the Yellow Thieves away from the Dragon Village.

"Did you ponies see that?!"Asked Fluttershy

"Yeah! They're just scare them away without moving!"Said Applejack

"Are you girls okay?"Asked Spyro and he's run to look at Twilight.

"If you said that got a headache is good. I'm okay."Said Twilight

"We sees how did you deal with those jerks now. Don't even think to face the Gnorcs or the Riptocs.

You girls got no change to fight againts them."Said Hunter

"But we deal with them before!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Just a small group. Not a small army that had more than 60 of the Gnorcs with 7 big cannons!"Said Hunter

"Twilight, Hunter has a point. You ponies have no change to fight againts an army or cannon thingy."Said Spike

"Well... what do we must do?"Asked Twilight

"Go to meet the Elders."Said Spyro

"And where're they?"Asked Twilight

"In the Dragon Dojo."Said Hunter


	5. New Form Of The Ponies

The crossover story between Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 5 New Form Of The Ponies

In the Jurassic Jungle...

"Where is she?!"Asked Gnorc Sharpshooter and Princess Luna jump out from the bush and kick him at face.

"Grab her!"Said Middle Gnorc and he's pull out his sword and run with another two to catch her but she's hit them with her horn.

"OUCH!"Said Three Middle Gnorcs

"ROARRR!"

"What now?!"Asked Luna and she's see a herd of Triceratops run to her.

"This can't be good!"Said Luna and she's fly up into the sky.

"That was close!"Said Luna and then a pack of Quetzalcoatlus attacks her.

"Get away from me freak!"Said Luna and she's kick on of them but the others come closer and catch her.

Meanwhile in Dragon Dojo...

"So... this is what the Dragon Dojo look like!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Why everything look... 'weird'?!"Asked Rarity

"Why the roof of the house is look like that?"Asked Pinkie Pie and she's start to jumping around.

"It's Chinese Style."Said Spyro

"What is Chinese Style?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Whatever, me and Hunter will lead you to the Temple of the Elders."Said Spyro

In the Jurassic Jungle...

"Hope ther is no more of those freaks!"Said Luna and she's walk to sleep on the rock.

"Strange, this rock feels like... scales..."Said Luna and then the ground start to move

and it's turn out she was slept on a head of a Tyrannosaurus. Then, another four of them are wake up after their leader.

"Hi... my name is Luna!"Said Luna

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Luna and she's fly away and a pack of five Tyrannosaurus are chasing after her.

"This is the worst day ever in my life."Said Luna

In Equestria at Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"I wonders where they are now. Especially you, Luna."Said Celestia

"Your majesty! We got a letter from Ponyville."Said Flash Sentry

"Let me read it."Said Celestia and she's open the letter and she can't believe from what did she had read.

"I don't believe this! I must see by myself."Said Celestia

Later in Ponyville...

"I can't believe this!"Said Celestia when she's see a herd of Ornithomimus run around the city.

"ROARRR!"

"Incoming!"Said Flash Sentry when a herd of Triceratops run to them.

"GO!"Shouted Celestia and Flash along with the another guards pull the carriage up into the sky.

"That was close!"Said Flash Sentry

"What kind of creatures they are?"Asked Celestia

Meanwhile in Dragon Realms at Dragon Dojo...

"... and that is the story."Said Twilight

"From what we heard. Looks like we can't just do nothing now."Said Tomas

"So... are you gonna help us?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"Yes."Said Red

"YAY!"Shouted The Ponies

"And no."Said Red

"AWW!"Said The Ponies

"Why?"Asked Fluttershy

"Because we're too old!"Said Titan

"And many of our abilities are useless."Said Magnus

"Or almost useless."Said Astor

"But we can give you power to become stronger."Said Sensei

"Really?"Asked Applejack

"Yes by using our magical staffs."Said Cho-Lei

"So let it be!"Said Rainbow Dash

"As you wish for."Said Sensei and he's hold the magical staff upon his head along with the magical staffs of the other Elders.

Then, the light come out from the staffs and its hit at the ponies and start to transform them.

10 Minutes Later...

"... ahh!"Said Applejack and she's look at Twilight and see her in the human form.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Applejack and she's turn to look at the rest and then at herself.

"What am I?!"Asked Applejack

"It's a human thingy."Said Twilight

"This... is... awesome!"Said Pinkie Pie

"What are these things?"Asked Fluttershy and she's pull her hands up.

"Those are hands."Said Hunter

"So... what can we do in this form?"Asked Rarity

"Anything you can do in pony form, human form do better!"Said Spyro

"How did you know?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I had met many humans before in my life."Said Spyro

"And you girls can transform into the humanoid ponies by jus focus."Said Astor

"You're now can transform yourselves into ponies, humanoid ponies and humans."Said Cho-Lei

"Many thanks Dragon Elders!"Said Twilight and she's left the Dragon Temple with her friends.

"Wait for us girls!"Said Hunter and he's run after them with Spyro and Spike.


	6. Hunter's Lesson

The crossover story between Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 6 Hunter's Lesson

In Icy Wilderness at Monkey Monastery...

"BRR! Where... am... I... now?!"Asked Cynder and she's fall on the ground because the winter that come. Then a group of the strangers come

and pick her up and and bring her to their temple on the mountain.

Later...

"... aahh..."Said Luna and she's see herself in a warm fountain.

"How did I get here?"Asked Luna

"That because of us."Said Yeti

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Luna

"No worry girl! We're not gonna harm you!"Said Yeti#2

"Who... who are you?"Asked Luna

"The name is Bentley and this is my younger brother name Bartholomew."Said Bentley

"Umm... thanks for rescue me Bentley."Said Luna

"We didn't do that."Said Bartholomew

"We're send here to protect you from the Gnorcs and the Riptocs!"Said Bentley

"So... who rescue me?"Asked Luna

"We believe that the ones who rescued you were us."Said Monkey Monk and he's walk out from the room with another three.

In Dragon Realms at Dragonfly Falls...

"Okay girls! Let's get start training!"Said Hunter

"What?! No rest? After walking to here for a week?!"Asked Pinkie Pie and she's start to running around and do crazy things.

"PINKIE!"Shouted The Girls

"Sorry! But we need to rest!"Said Pinkie Pie

"I'm agree with you. Hunter we very need to rest!"Said Twilight

"But we wasted our time for a week!"Said Hunter

"Oh come on! Do you think the Gnorcs and the Riptocs had already conquered Equestria and the Dragon Realms?"Asked Spyro

Meanwhile in Equestria at Sweet Apple Acres...

"What is that thing?!"Asked Apple Bloom and she's look at a Nothronychus that grab,smell and taste an apple

and it's like it so its grab more apples and eat them.

"Hey that freak turkey just eat our apple?!"Said Apple Bloom and she's run to kick at right foot of Nothronychus.

"That's for steal apples of my family to eat you freak turkey!"Said Apple Bloom and the Nothronychus turn to look at her.

"ROARRR!"

See that she's the one who started, the Nothronychus use its claws to slap.

"Yikes!"Said Apple Bloom and she's pull her head down and the claws go passed upon her head.

"Did I said freak turkey? I'm said big turkey! BYE-BYE!"Said Apple Bloom and she's run to hide in the house.

Then, the herd of Edmontosaurus has arrive and they start to eat the corns and carrots in the field.

Back in Dragon Realms at Dragonfly Falls...

"Anything can happen Spyro!"Said Hunter

"Okay Hunter has a point! But can we relax for 10 minutes?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Fine... but just 10 minutes okay?"Asked Hunter

"Fine!"Said The Girls

10 Minutes Later...

"Okay let's get start the training!"Said Hunter and he's pick up the Bo-Staffs.

"To becomes warriors! You must be strong first!"Said Hunter and he's throw the Bo-Staffs to them.

"Umm... do you want us to clean the forest?"Asked Twilight

"Fight me! As best as you can do!"Said Hunter

"Easy!"Said Applejack and she's and use her Bo-Staff to hit at him but he's jump and push her on the ground.

"Who's next?"Asked Hunter

"ME! ME! ME! ME!MEEEEE!"Shouted Pinkie Pie and she's throw her Bo-Staff to Hunter but he's grab it and use his Bo-Staff hit at her head.

"OUCH!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Now on... I'm gonna charge!"Said Hunter and he's run to fight Twilight and her friends.


	7. Full Skills Warriors

The crossover story between Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 7 Full Skills Warriors

2 Weeks Later in Dragon Realms at Dragonfly Falls...

"Come here girls!"Said Hunter and Twilight and her friends in the form of humanoid ponies run to meet him.

"This is the final test of you girls!"Said Hunter

"This gonna be the worst!"Said Rarity and she's fall unconcious and Spike grab her.

"This test... is..."Said Hunter

"This won't be good! This won't be good!"Said Fluttershy

"Capture Sparx!"Said Hunter

"That's all?"Asked Twilight

"If you can catch him. Beat the Gnorcs and Riptocs that bigger than him will be a piece of cake!"Said Hunter

"So let's do this!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's fly to grab Sparx but he's fly up and she's fly hit the wall.

"Too close tomboy! But not close enough!"Said Rainbow Dash

"You mess with the wrong pony-I mean girl! You had mess with the wrong girl now!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Sparx can you let me have you to pass the test?"Asked Fluttershy

"Nnnnnope!"Said Sparx

"What're you thinking Fluttershy?!"Asked Applejack

"I thought it would be good if we asks him to surrender to us."Said Fluttershy

"Fluttershy you can't do that! The Gnorcs and the Riptocs are not gonna lesson to you!"Said Spyro

"I got this!"Said Applejack and she's throw her robe to catch Sparx but she's fly to Pinkie Pie and Rarity and she's catch them instead.

"YAY! You got me!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Oops! Sorry!"Said Applejack

"I can take this!"Said Twilight and she's fly follow Sparx everywhere he go and then she's fly hit Rainbow Dash.

"OUCH!"Shouted Twilight and Rainbow Dash

"Looks like you girls are not yet understand what this test is."Said Sparx

"What did he mean after all?"Asked Rarity

"That's it! I got it now!"Said Twilight

"What do you mean Twilight?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Did you girls see what happened when we try to take him one on one?"Asked Twilight

"Of course! Our hands are empty. No one can catch Sparx. He's very fast!"Said Applejack

"And he's kind of a great trickster!"Said Rarity

"that is what would happened when we're try to catch him alone. But if we work as team, we can catch him!"Said Twilight

"Let's do this! Fluttershy you're with me!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's fly out with Fluttershy to pursuit Sparx.

"Looks like you not anything today!"Said Sparx

"I think you're wrong about that Sparx."Said Rainbow Dash

"Huh? What do you mean?"Asked Sparx

"You should look what is the way you go!"Said Fluttershy and Sparx fly hit the wall and he's fall on the ground and the girls come to surround him.

"We got you now Sparx."Said Twilight

"Jeez! Thanks goodness! You girls finally did it!"Said Sparx

"You did so well. You passed the last test of me now. You all are now the full skills warriors."Said Hunter

"So we go and fight with those freaks and take Equestria back?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"How did you know that Equestria was conquered now?"Asked Twilight

"Just a hunch!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's give a smile to her with 'squee'.

In Equestria at Cloudsdales...

"ROARRR!"

"They're coming back!"Said Lightning Dust and group of the Quetzalcoatlus arrive

and start to terrorize the city and causing the panic on its people.

"Somepony do something!"Said Merry May

"ROARRR!"

The army of Gnorcs that wears the bat-wings fly into the city and start to shoot the laser beam to destroy the city.

"We need the stabelize floor!"Said Ballooned Hude Gnorc

"Got it! Boys this way!"Said Bat-Winged Middle Gnorc and another three Bat-Winged Middle Gnorcs drop the ground with giant fan under its into the city.

"That will help us a lot! Now... drop the Dark Gem!"Said Bat-Winged Gnorc Sharpshooter and the Ballooned Huge Gnorc drop

the Dark Gem on the ground with a giant fan

The clouds of Cloudsdale start to change from white into black. The purple thick liquid appears everywhere.

The rain starts to fall in the relentless type. The thunders and lightning are everywhere and spread the panic all around the Cloudsdale.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Every Gnorcs

Meanwhile in the Dragon Realms at Dragon Village...

"Now let's get some rest girls. Tomorrow we gonna need a lot of powers!"Said Rainbow Dash

"BOOM!"

"What was that?"Asked Twilight and then a Dark Gem is falling from the sky and poke through into the ground.

Then, the landscape start to transform. The sky turns dark,the colors of the trees are change,

the three gigantic plant-like tentacles grows out from the underground.

"AHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"Laughed The Bat-Winged Middle Gnorc and he's fly away back to where he came from.


	8. The Land Of The Snow

The crossover story between Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 8 The Land Of The Snow

In Dragon Realms ai the Dragon Village...

"What is that thing?"Asked Applejack and she's point to the Dark Gem.

"The Dark Gem!"Said Spyro

"A gem? I like gem!"Said Rarity and she's try to pull it out from the ground but a plant-like tentacle grab her and throw her away.

"AHHHH! I got dirty!"Said Rarity

"Is she always like this?"Asked Hunter

"Unfortunately."Said Rainbow Dash

"How are we gonna destroy that 'Dark Gem'?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I know one!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's grab a stick and throw it to the Dark Gem.

"A stick? Seriously?"Asked Applejack and then a Dark Gem smash into pieces. Then the sky and the landscape are turn back to normal.

"How did that happened?!"Asked Twilight

"That was the most impossible thing I ever see!"Said Spyro

"Everything is possible for Pinkie Pie."Said Rainbow Dash and then a Mole name Blink dig out from the ground.

"SPYRO!"Said Blink

"Hey Blink! What's wrong?"Asked Hunter

"I got a message from the Monkey Monks from their temple in the Icy Wilderness."Said Blink and he's give him a scroll.

"To Spyro the Gnorcs and the Riptocs had invaded into our land. We need your help. The Yeti forces of us can't hold any longer now."Said Spyro

"We better goes now."Said Spyro

"I'll meet you guys on the other side."Said Blink and he's go back into his hole.

"So... how are we gonna get there?"Asked Rarity

"By using the portal of the Professor!"Said Spyro

"The portal? Again?"Asked Applejack

"Come on! It's kind of fun!"Said Pinkie Pie

Later at Grand Central Station between Dimension...

"Let's go!"Said Spyro and he's lead everyone into the portal to the Icy Wilderness.

"Just follow him girls!"Said Twilight and she's run after him into the portal with her friends.

In the Icy Wilderness at Frostbite Village...

"This place is so beautiful!"Said Rarity and she's look around and see everything are cover with the snow.

"But we suppose to inside the Sotre of Moneybags right now."Said Hunter

"Did Moneybags have a store here?"Asked Twilight

"Of course he have!"Said Spyro and he's knock the door.

"AHH! My dear friend Spyro,Hutner and Sparx come along with umm... ladies?"Asked Moneybags

"It's us Moneybags! The ponies that you met in the Dragon Village."Said Rainbow Dash

"Oh! Sorry for don't recognize you! You looks change a lot! How did you becomes humanoid anyway?"Asked Moneybags

"Magic of the Elder Dragons."Said Twilight and she's walk follow Spyro,Hunter and Sparx inside the store with her friends

and Moneybags close the door so the store will keeping warm for his friends.

"Well... do you have something for us to eat?"Asked Fluttershy

"Of course! I have a lot of CHinese Foods for you!"Said Moneybags

"Chinese Foods?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"It's one of the kind of the foods. You can eat them. No worry."Said Hunter and Moneybags serve them

the Dumblings,Noodles,Mantous and a pot of Oolong Tea.

"This is so good!"Said Rainbow Dash when she's eat a Dumbling.

"I know the Apple Cider is good but this tea is amazing as it is!"Said Applejack after she's drink a cup of Oolong Tea.

"See I tolf you that your girls gonna like it!"Said Hunter and he's eat a bowl of Noodles.

"Less talk more eat!"Said Sparx and he's a whole of Mantou.

"Looks like you're the one who enjoy more than anyone."Said Spyro and he's eat another Mantou.

"Umm... Mr. Moneybags... can you tell us where's the Temple of the Monkey Monks is?"Asked Twilight

"You mean the Monkey Monastery? Of course I know! It's upon the Monkey Mountain!"Said Moneybags

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Oh! Another traveller!"Said Moneybags and he's go to open the door.

"Welcome to-AHHHHHHHH!"Said Moneybags when he's see that the travellers that come are the Club Riptocs.

"There they are! Inside the store!"Said Club Riptoc

"What are those things?"Asked Applejack

"The Riptocs!"Said Hunter and he's grab his bow and his arrows.

"Prepare for the battle girls!"Said Twilight and she's run to fight the Riptocs with her friends.

Later at Monkey Monastery...

"Here we are the Monkey... MonasterY!"Said Hunter and he was shock from what did he see.

"I thinks it more like a broken temple now."Said Rainbow Dash

"Spyro!"Said Bentley and he's run with Bartholomew and Blink to see them.

"Bentley! Bartholomew! What was happened here?"Asked Spyro

"Where're the Monkey Monks?"Asked Hunter

"They all had been injured by the attacked! From the Gnorcs and the Riptocs."Said Blink

"And she got her!"Said Bartholomew

"Who?"Asked Hunter

"A female black horse who is Princess name Luna!"Said Blink

"This.. won't... be... good!"Said Twilight


	9. Sister VS Sister!

The crossover story between Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 9 Sister VS Sister!

In Icy Wilderness at Monkey Monastery..

"Did you guys know where did the Gnorcs and the Riptocs go?"Asked Twilgiht

"Up to the North!"Said Bentley

"The Jurassic Jungle!"Said Hunter

"The realm that was inhabited by the Dinosaurs!"Said Sparx

"What is this 'Dinosaur'?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"A race of bird-like reptiles. They're the largest animals ever."Said Hunter

"Let's follow them!"Said Spyro and he's run up to the north with his friends.

Meanwhile in Canterlot in Celestia's bedroom...

"Hello Princess Celestia."Said Ripto and he's walk out from the dark corner of the room with Gnasty Gnorc.

"Who are you?!"Asked Ripto

"The name is Ripto and this is my partner name Gnasty Gnorc."Said Ripto

"We were the ones who sent the Dinosaurs to terrorized your realm!"Said Gnasty

"You means... those are creatures are came from yours?!"Asked Celestia

"Yes."Said Gnasty

"But that isn't the reason we're here."Said Ripto

"You here to overthrown me and rule Equestria with your tyrants right?"Asked Celestia

"Yes... and no!"Said Gnasty

"We're here to offer you a deal!"Said Ripto

"What did you wanted?"Asked Celestia

"If you can defeat my minion name Gulp. You can have your sister and our army will retreat from Equestria."Said Ripto

"If not... you gonna die! And we will have Equestria!"Said Gnasty

"Deal... Princess?"Asked Ripto

"I..."Said Celestia

"We don't have much time Princess!"Said Gnasty

"We need the answer right now!"Said Ripto

"Fine! You win! I'll fight with your minion!"Said Celestia

"Now I gonna teleport you to the arena."Said Ripto and she's cast a spell on her and she's disappear.

"Now... time to enjoy the show!"Said Gnasty

"She don't even recognize about the spell I cast on her. That spell will make she sees that her sister is Gulp!"Said Ripto

"And Princess Luna will see her as Gulp as well!"Said Gnasty

"And the law of this fight is... winner survive! Loser... died! AHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Ripto and Gnasty and Ripto teleport themselves to the arena.

In the Jurassic Jungle...

"This place is sooooo HUGE!"Said Pinkie Pie

"How are we gonna find Princess Luna in the place that is a big tropical forest like this?"Asked Applejack

"This place is so very dirty! And creepy!"Said Rarity and she's look at a pack of three Tyrannosaurus

that walking into the portal that was brought by the Riptocs.

"What are those Riptocs doing?"Asked Spike

"It looks like they send those T-Rexes to somewhere!"Said Hunter

"The only to find out..."Said Twilight and she's transform into her pony form and use her magic to pick them up

and throw away into the pond and go to look into the portal.

"Guys! Girls! You not gonna happy to see this!"Said Twilight and she's transform back into her humanoid form.

Then, her friends come to look what inside the portal with her.

"Is that... Froggy Bottom Bogg?"Asked Rainbow Dash and she's see a Hydra come out from the swamp to fight againts the pack of three Tyrannosaurus.

"Those T-Rexes are fighting the Hydra!"Said Fluttershy and she's use her wings to close her eyes because she's scare.

"That... MUST... Be... THE BIG... BATTLE!"Shouted Pinkie Pie

"CRACK!"

"What was that?"Asked Applejack and she's turn to look at behind and see group of the Gnorcs Sharpshooters

with maskets and cannons stand in front of them.

"Surrender! So you won't die! For now!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooter

"For now... play along!"Said Hunter

"Why?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"At least we don't have to spend many days to find their hideout anymore."Said Spyro

"Ohh... you had a point in that."Said Rainbow Dash

In the Castle at the Arena...

"Now... let the battle begins!"Said Ripto and Gulp (Princess Luna) was release from her prison to fight Gulp (Princess Celestia).

"The rule is simple... the winner is survive... but the loser... died!"Said Crush

Meanwhile in the Dungeon...

"Okay... everyone... NOW!"Said Hunter and he's punch at face of the Gnorc Sharpshooter and Syro run charge to hit them.

"OUCH!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooters

"Take that you creepy Gnorcs!"Said Rarity and she's use her Bo-Staff hit at their heads.

"Let me boorw your masket for while. Thanks!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's punch at face of Gnorc Shaprshooter and take his masket from him.

"She's got a masket!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooter

"You idiot! We have maskets too!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooter

"YEAH!"Shouted Gnorc Sharpshooters and they aim their maskets at Rainbow Dash.

"Uh-oh!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Take this!"Said Blink and he''s throw a bomb to the Gnorc Sharpshooters.

"A bomb! RUN!"Said Gnorc Sharpshooter and they start to run away.

"Come on hurry! Before it will-"Said Blink

"BOOM!"

"... explode."Said Blink

"At least... we all are still alive."Said Applejack

"But I got dirty!"Said Rarity

Meanwhile in the Arena...

"GULP! GULP! GULP!"Shouted The Gnorcs and Riptocs

"ROARRR!"

Gulp (Princess Celestia) shoot energy beam to Gulp (Princess Luna) but missed. Gulp (Princess Luna) shoot energy beam

to Gulp (Princess Celestia) and its hit at Gulp (Princess Luna).

"Is that all you got?!"Asked Gulp (Pricness Luna)

"You gonna paid for defy me!"Said Gulp (Pricness Celestia) and she's run to hit him (her) with her horn.

"That's hurt!"Said Gulp (Princess Luna) and she's run to to hit him (her) with her horn.

"OUCH!"Said Gulp (Pricness Celestia) and she's fall on the ground.

"I had enough with THIS!"Shouted Gulp (Princess Celestia) and she's shoot the energy beam to him (her) and run to hit with horn so many times.

Finally, Gulp (Princess Luna) fall on the ground and she's breath slower and slower.

"As your plan sir."Whisper Commander

"I knew that."Whisper Ripto

"So... I won now. Orders your army to retreat now!"Said Celestia

"AHA!"Laughed Ripto

"Huh?"Asked Celestia

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Ripto

"Why are you laughing? I don't understand!"Said Celestia

"You fool! Did you believe I'll send one of my best henchmen to death?! AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Ripto

"I... I don't understand!"Said Celestia and Ripto remove the spell from her and Gulp (Princess Luna). They both are now finally see who they were fight with.

"L-Luna?!"Asked Celestia and she's when shock and can't believe she's try to kill her younger sister.

"T-Tia?!"Asked Luna and her eyes start to shut. Ripto's stand up from his throne and start to drain magic powers of Princess Luna into his scepter.

"Now... I got what I wanted!"Said Ripto

"No... NO!"Shouted Celestia and she's run to hug body of her younger sister.

"Luna! Please don't! Please!"Said Celestia and she's start to cry.

"What have I done?!"Asked Celestia

"The invasion of Equestria has begun!"Said Gnasty

"YAY!"Shouted The Gnorcs and the Riptocs and they all leave the arena with their leaders.

Leave Princess Celestia to cry in pain for murders her own younger sister.

"Luna... I'm so sorry!"Said Celestia


	10. Stop The Army

The crossover story between Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Disclamier: I don't own Spyro The Dragon and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 10 Stop The Army

In the Castle at the Arena...

"Princesses!"Shouted Twilight

"Twilgiht why did you and your friends are look... different?"Asked Celestia

"It's loooong story Princess!"Said Pinkie Pie

"What jsut happened?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Ripto! He's tricked me!"Said Celestia and she's hug body of Luna.

"What happened to Princess Luna?"Asked Applejack

"I... murdered her!"Said Celestia

"WHAT?!"Asked Everyone

"Ripto tricked me to killed her so he can drain her magic!"Said Celestia

"Are yo usure she's already died?"Asked Blink and he's use his heart detedtor to detecting the sign that she's alive or not.

"I think... she's alive!"Said Blink

"Wh-What?!"Asked Celestia

"Yes she's alive but very need a cure!"Said Blink

"I would like to bring her back to Equestria but I almost lost my power because I hurted her!"Said Celestia

"Me and Sparx will do this!"Said Spyro and he's carry Princess Luna on his shoulder.

"Now I'll send you to Canterlot!"Said Celestia and she's open the portal and Spyro carry Princess Luna inside with him

and Sparx. Then, Princess Celestia follows them in because she didn't want to leave her sister in pain.

"So... what're gonna do?"Asked Spike

"I don't know!"Said Fluttershy

"Don't ask me!"Said Rainbow Dash

"I'll tell you what do we do! Stop the army, both of the Gnorcs and the Riptocs!"Said Twilight

"I'm in!"Said Applejack

"Me too!"Said Rarity

"I'm in too!"Said Pinkie Pie

"What about you Hunter?"Asked Twilight

"If you think I will refuse this, so you're wrong!"Said Hunter

"We will stop them!"Said Blink

"Let's do this!"Said Twilight

In the Swamp near the Portal...

"You're the best warriors of both the Gnorcs and the Riptocs!"Said Ripto

"We will go invade the land of the pesky ponies! Are you with us?!"Asked Gnasty

"YAY!"Shouted The Gnorcs and the Riptocs

"Not so fast Gnasty Gnorc!"Said Twilight and she and her friends transform into humanoid ponies

and fly with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to get to Gnasty and Ripto while the rest of her friends

go with Hunter and Blink to stop the army to go into the portal.

"Did anyone want the bullets? Because I have them!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's use the musket

that she stole from a Gnorc Sharpshooter shoot to Crush and Gulp.

"She has a musket!"Said Crush

"Run for your life!"Said Gulp and he's run away with Crush.

"Your life will end here little girl!"Said Gnasty and Fluttershy slip herself down under Gnasty and accident pull his pant down and show that his underwear.

"This is very embarassing!"Said Gnasty

"Nice underwear!"Said Fluttershy

"You make angry now! You know?"Asked Gnasty and he's grab her body and gonna hit her with his big club.

"This will end you and your-OUCH!"Said Gnasty and Rainbow Dash use a musket hit at his head from behind and he's fall unconcious.

"Thanks."Said Fluttershy

"No problem!"Said Rainbow Dash

Meanwhile at the Portal...

"Don't let them in!"Said Hunter and he's shoot his arrow to the Middle Gnorc.

"You don't have to tell us!"Said Rarity and she's use her Bo-Staff hit at head of Club Riptoc.

"Did you think Twilight got one of their leaders now?"Asked Pinkie Pie while she's jumping aroudn on many heads of both the Gnorcs and the Riptocs.

"Maybe..."Said Applejack and she's use her robe of chain up three Gnorc Sharpshooters and throw to hit another Huge Gnorc.

"OUCH!"Said The Gnorcs

"Stupid Gnorcs!"Said Applejack

Meanwhile at Canterlot in the Hospital...

"... umm..."Said Luna

"She's awake now!"Said Sparx

"What... happaned to me?"Asked Luna

"Ripto tricked me to hurt you!"Said Celestia

"Why does he need your power for?"Asked Spyro

"Umm... uhh..."Said Luna and she was shock and instantly falls in love with Spyro.

"Umm... Luna... are you okay?"Asked Celestia

"Oh! I... umm..."Said Luna

"Just tell us girl!"Said Sparx

"Ripto need my power to give the Dar Gems more power so he can turn Equestria into his own land!"Said Luna

"That is awesome! But in the bad way!"Said Sparx

Meanwhile in Jurassic Jungle near the Portal...

"Ripto!"Said Twilight

"I don't know who you are or powerful you are! But you won't stand in my way!"Said Ripto and he's shoot enery beam from his scepter to her

but Twilight jump out and use her Bo-Staff hit the beam back to him.

"OUCH!"Said Ripto and he's float to hit at the wall.

"You may stop me! But you can't stop my army!"Said Ripto

"We will see about that."Said Twilight and she's use her Bo-Staff hit him at head to fall unconcious.

"Now on... just being my puppet!"Said Twilight and she's drag Ripto out to the balcony of the bridge.

"To all Gnorcs and all Riptocs! I got your leader in my hand. If you don't want me to drop him down from the bridge. So run away!"Said Twilight

"Why should we believe what did you said?!"Asked Club Riptoc

"Good question."Said Twilight and she's drop Ripto down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Gnorcs and The Riptocs and Rainbow Dash fly catch the unconcious Ripto.

"If you not do as what my friend say. This time is real!"Said Rainbow Dash

"OkaY! We surrender! Everyone retreat!"Said Commander and he's run back into the jungle with the army.

"Nice job everyone!"Said Twilight

"YAY!"Shouted Everyone

Later at Canterlot in the Hospital...

"I believe this was belongs to you Princess Luna."Said Twilight and Hunter grabs Ripto's scepter

and hit on the ground,break it and give the Power of the Night back to Princess Luna.

"That's feel better!"Said Luna and she's look at Spyro with the lovely eyes.

"Umm... Luna?"Asked Celestia

"Yes?"Asked Luna

"Are you... okay?"Asked Celestia

"Better than okay. So perfect!"Said Luna and Celestia sees that Luna looking at Spyro with the lovely eyes.

"Ohh... I know what's happen now."Said Celestia

"Do you think I got a change with him?"Asked Luna

"Maybe..."Said Celestia

"So... looks like out our work is finish now."Said Spyro

"Now we better go back to the Dragon Realms."Said Hunter

"Wait!"Said Luna

"Huh?"Asked Spyro

"Spyro... after I was fully health... would you like to go 'anywhere' with me?"Asked Luna

"Beat bad guys, you got a lot. But a girl asks you to date with her not come everytime!"Whisper Hunter

"I thinks... yes!"Said Spyro and he's walk into portal with Sparx.

"Bye."Said Hunter and he's follow Spyro and Sparx back into the Dragon Realms.

"YAY! He likes me!"Said Luna

"But first... you need be heal first!"Said Celestia

"I know. I know. But Spyro is so dreamy!"Said Luna

In Dragon Realms at the Dungeon...

"I hate that dragon!"Said Ripto

"But boss! You and Gnasty were defeated by the ponies!"Said Gulp

"Yeah! We sees that!"Said Crush

"Oh... shut up!"Said Gnasty


End file.
